Sally s Song o La Canción de John
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Los pensamientos de John el día de su boda con Mary Morstan... Es slash.


**Sally's Song**

_**La canción de John… **_

Hola a todas y todos, pues vengo con un one shot del fandom de Sherlock, es todo desde el punto de vista de John a excepción del cuasi epilogo… ehemmm que puedo decir tiene bastante angustia, así que no me hago responsable de nada. El fic surgió a razón de escuchar la melodía Sally´s song con Evanescence, si quieren escucharla la pueden encontrar en youtube. Bien comencemos. Por cierto me enteré que hoy es cumpleaños de Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch, así que Felicidades regalo hermoso que hizo Dios para los ojos de sus hijas…

_I sense there's something in the wind _

_Siento que hay algo en__el viento__  
_

Soy John Hamish Watson y hoy es el día de mi boda con Mary Morstan; no lo puedo creer, hace apenas dos años nos conocimos y hace seis meses le pedí ser mi esposa ya que estaba totalmente seguro de todo, pero a unos minutos de comenzar la ceremonia, estoy prácticamente escondido detrás de uno de los pilares, deseando que todo pase pronto, cada instante siento mis fuerzas flaquear y la dudas llenan mi cabeza. Mi gorra de plato del ejército ya está prácticamente mojada del sudor de mis manos al estar jugueteando con ella. Lanzo un suspiro desde el fondo de mi ser, a la vez que alzo la vista y solo puedo ver el techo adornado con ángeles y arcángeles, hermosamente pintados con colores dorados, plateados, rojos, sobre una base azul, que lucen tan tranquilizadores pero en mi caso no surten efecto, solo ellos son testigos de mi gran angustia.

_That feels like tragedy's at hand _

_Que se siente como una tragedia al alcance de la mano_

Quisiera no sentirme así, se supone debe ser el día más feliz de mi vida, debería estar ansioso por ver a Mary vestida de novia, pero no es así, en realidad estoy deseando salir corriendo, pero hice una promesa y debo cumplirla, aquí en la iglesia de San Juan Bautista haré mi juramento de honrar, amar y proteger a una mujer, a la mujer que elegí para que fuera la esposa fiel y comprensiva que me acompañará el resto de mis días y con ella formaré una familia. Quiero gritar de angustia y frustración y lo único que puedo hacer es suspirar cada vez más fuerte. No puedo permitir que nadie me vea así, menos él y me refiero por supuesto a Sherlock, mi mejor amigo resucitado hace tan solo tres meses.

Qué curiosa es la vida o el destino, lo recuperé solo para volver a perderlo, porque ahora soy el que se va, aunque a cada instante lo desee menos.

_And though I'd like to stand by him _

_Y aunque__me gustaría__estar con él_

Cuando apareció ese día frente a mí en la puerta de mi pequeño apartamento, pensé que había muerto de un infarto y estaba en el cielo, viéndolo tan, tan, tan… él. El mismo de siempre con sus ojos vivaces que contienen al universo mismo dentro de ellos. No lo dudo con esa capacidad intelectual, que deja a veces avergonzados a eruditos en diferentes ramas, es algo que siempre he admirado de Sherlock su capacidad para poder armar los más complejos rompecabezas, pieza a pieza hasta tener todo el conjunto y sin más poder dar cualquier sentencia necesaria para resolver los más grandes problemas o casos sea dicho.

Otro suspiro, no lo puedo evitar, siento que me ahogo, ahora estoy arrepentido de haberme puesto el uniforme de gala del ejercito, pero quise al menos cumplirle este pequeño capricho a Mary, mi pronta esposa; corrección no quise ponerme el frac de novio que me compró Sherlock ya que era idéntico al suyo, conociéndolo no se lo tomará a mal y en todo caso, fue una solicitud de mi prometida. Me asomo por detrás del pilar para ver como comienzan a llegar las personas, mi nivel de nerviosismo se dispara exponencialmente, me oculto de nuevo detrás del pilar, recargo mi cabeza contra este, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo… tengo tantas ganas de llorar…

Oh Sherlock en estos instantes te aborrezco por haber vuelto de entre los muertos, por instantes he deseado que te hubieses quedado con ellos y a mí me dejaras seguir viviendo la vida que ya tenía aceptada pero volver a verte removió todo dentro de mí una vez más. Ese amor que creí haber enterrado contigo, igual resucitó cuando tu lo hiciste, bueno será mejor aceptarlo jamás murió solo se quedó dormido hasta que te volví a ver.

Pero ahora ya nada será igual, aunque una parte de mi quisiera quedarse contigo, ya no puede ser.

_Can't shake this feeling that I have _

_No puedo__ agitar __este__sentimiento__que tengo__  
_

Recuerdo los días que pasamos viviendo juntos en Baker Street, siempre serán los más felices de mi vida, fuiste justo que necesitaba y te encontré en el momento exacto que mi vida había perdido su rumbo, después de Afganistán, perdí las esperanzas de volver a sentirme vivo, pero con tu presencia lo llenó todo, lo inundó sin dejar un espacio para pensar en nada más que ti, las veinticuatro horas del día. Hoy en día sigo haciéndolo, que más se puede hacer… nada. Solo vivir con esto hasta el final de mis días, he llegado a la fase de resignación, siempre seremos amigos, ese lugar jamás nadie se los quitará. Que afortunado es finalmente porque aunque nunca lo llegues a saber siempre habrá en este mundo quien rece por ti todos los días y si de vez me invitas a uno de tus casos seguramente no podré decir no.

Otra vez me falta el aire, maldito uniforme. Estoy a punto de desabrocharme el primer botón cuando escucho pasos fuertes y firmes, junto con el leve repiqueteo de algo parecido a un bastón, pero no es ningún anciano, ese caminar típico solo puede pertenecer a Mycroft Holmes o mejor apodado "El Gobierno", se que viene a verme, debo recomponerme lo más posible si hay algo que siempre he odiado de los Holmes es que pueden leerme como libro abierto.

_The worst is just around the bend _

_Lo peor está solo a la vuelta de la esquina_

—Finalmente logro encontrarlo Dr. Watson—, habló sin más el hermano de Sherlock, lo veo, completamente vestido de traje sumamente formal, no un frac como el que llevará Sherlock pero si un traje sumamente elegante, de acuerdo al alto nivel de gobierno que pertenece. —Pensé que se había fugado con mi hermano—, sonríe el muy bastardo, esa sola frase me hace darme cuenta que sabe perfectamente lo que me ocurre. Intentó respirar imperceptiblemente para tranquilizarme. —O al menos estarían llegando tarde debido a la despida de soltero que seguramente debió organizarle—. Soltó puntilloso. Tuve unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo en el rostro pero una de las pocas veces que recurro a todo mi autocontrol que me enseñaron en la milicia, vino en mi salvación y logré sonreír de lado.

—Sí, seguramente eso debimos hacer, o bueno al menos debió llevarme a un burdel para ver stripers, pero terminamos en Scotland Yard, arrestados por escándalo en la vía publica cuando a Sherlock se le ocurrió que en ese departamento estaba escondido un ladrón de joyas y no fue así porque era el de una dama mayor, la cual nos acusó de pervertidos, intento de violación y allanamiento de morada; por cierto Mycroft te agradezco nos hallas sacado tan pronto, sino, no estaría aquí el día de mi boda.

—¿Tan siquiera durmió un poco Dr. Watson?— me cuestionó intempestivamente, el por qué desea saberlo si tan solo con verme es más que suficiente.

—No, no dormí en absoluto, es más llevo alrededor de 30 horas sin dormir, así que espero de todo corazón no dormirme en plena ceremonia no querría molestar a Mary, ni que tuvieran que sacarme casi en estado catatónico de sueño. El que debe estar así es Sherlock que si llegó a dormir, según él un par de horas—. Bufé al final.

—No se preocupe John, le aseguro que mi hermano estará aquí, o lo estará.

—¿Enviaste a Anthea por él?—, resolví finalmente, ante tal seguridad.

—Efectivamente, tiene un gran toque personal para este tipo de cosas y ella misma traerá a mi hermano hasta la iglesia, no querrá perderse la boda de su mejor amigo…— hable inmediatamente cortándole el futuro discurso.

—Y será mejor que no lo haga sino, me temo Mycroft que tendrás que fungir como padrino de mi boda, si es que Sherlock no llega— le sonreí, aunque por ese leve fruncimiento de su nariz, idéntica a la de Sherlock me indicó que le hacía tanta gracia como a mí, aun así le sonreí de manera cándida.

—No vine vestido para tal ocasión— dijo, observándose así mismo por unos instantes.

—Te aseguro que estás perfectamente así— ¿Cómo diablos no lo va a estar?, si su traje al menos valdría más que el frac que tenía que ponerme, me espeté disgustado para mis adentros.

Entonces hizo el comentario evidente.

—¿Acaso no iban a vestirse iguales usted y mi hermano?

Con la mayor calma del mundo le respondí. — Sí, pero quise cumplirle un pequeño deseo a mi prometida.

—Así que la señorita Morstan fue el artífice que se pusiera su uniforme militar de nuevo.

—Si así es…

—Debo felicitarla, ha tenido un gran atino al solicitárselo, el uniforme de la milicia resalta los rasgos varoniles de cualquier hombre, con seguridad mi hermano estará más que complacido, aunque…— se quedó callado y supe la razón al mirar en la misma dirección que él. Sherlock acababa de llegar y se dirigía hacia nosotros.

_And does he notice my feelings for him? _

_¿Y__ si notara mis __sentimientos por él__?_

Me lo bebí con la mirada, por un par de segundos, no podía permitirme más, principalmente porque a mi lado tenía a su hermano, aunque en este caso, me extrañó que tuviera unas gafas oscuras puestas. Vaya debió de pegarle duro la desvelada o en este caso Anthea debió hacerle algo para que se las pusiera. Ojala no haya sido un ojo morado.

No puede evitarlo le sonreí y el aparentemente me regresó el mismo gesto aunque fue más un estiramiento de labios que de otra cosa. Se detuvo frente a nosotros, no podía verlo a los ojos, pero sentí como su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza, ese escrutinio siempre sería molesto para mí y me ponía más nervioso, mi corazón latía ya desbocado, no lograba controlarlo, temía que lo escucharan.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste John, cuestionó con tono molesto?

—Lo lamento, pero no tuve tiempo, solo me dio tiempo de desayunar, bañarme y arreglarme para venirme a la Iglesia, quería ser el primero en llegar para ver que nada faltara.

Una de sus cejas se hizo visible cuando la arqueo, diciéndome que era algo incomprensible. ¿Acaso no lo veía, que ya me era prácticamente imposible permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo espacio que él.

—Además, por qué no te pusiste el traje, se supone debíamos venir vestidos iguales—. Reclamó más molesto, estaba a punto de nuevo de explicarle cuando Mycroft se adelantó.

—John no pudo evitarlo mi querido hermano, ya que fue la que será pronto la Señora Watson quien lo solicitó, un futuro esposo no puede negarse a este tipo de pedidos—. Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Sherlock de pronto invadió mi espacio personal y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro, casi podía ver sus ojos a través de los lentes oscuros, aspiró fuertemente y levantó su mano hasta el par de insignias que adornaban mi pecho, otro pedido de Mary, a lo cual ni siquiera objeté, sería la primera vez que las luciría en público, creo que ni siquiera Sherlock sabía que las tenía, o si lo supo, no importó.

—La cruz de San Jorge y la cruz Militar adornan su pecho porque con esas insignias debe presentarse siempre que porte el uniforme Sherlock, por lo tanto era inevitable que no las trajera—. Al parecer Mycroft se adelantó a la pregunta que tenía Sherlock.

Solo frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás, a lo cual yo respiré tranquilo, había sido demasiado para mi esos instantes que estuvo tan pegado a mí. Sin más me excuse.

—Lo siento caballeros al parecer mis nervios me han traicionado y necesito ir al baño—. Sin darles tiempo a responder comencé a andar en dirección del altar mayor para pasar por la puerta lateral y buscar esos baños, urgentemente necesitaba refrescarme un poco el rostro. Avancé levemente gire el rostro solo para ver de reojo como Mycroft sujetaba del brazo a Sherlock el cual se revolvió, pero su hermano no aflojó su agarre.

_And will he see how much he means to me? _

_¿Y verá lo mucho que__significa para mí__?  
_

Por fin dentro, puse seguro, no quería ninguna interrupción, los nervios me estaban destrozando por dentro, ya no podía más, iba a explotar de un momento a otro, me encerré en uno de los sanitarios y sin más apreté los puños para contra mi boca y grité lo más que pude, amortiguando así los sonidos que podían salir de mi boca. Fue inevitable, Sherlock no puede ver más allá y descubrir lo que realmente me pasa, eso echaría a perder la amistad que tenemos y es lo único que jamás quiero perder en esta vida. No lo soportaría nuevamente, si la primera vez intenté un par de veces acabar con mi propia vida, una segunda me fulminaría de pie prácticamente.

Si estoy aquí para casarme también es por el bien de Sherlock, no debo interrumpir más en sus acciones, debe ser libre al cien por ciento, no debe tener más ataduras y ligaduras que puedan afectar sus decisiones, eso fue lo que ocasionó su primera muerte, el que estuvieran amenazándonos a la Señora Hudson, a Gregory y a mí. Aunque gustoso podía haber cambiado el lugar y permitir que me disparen la cabeza antes de verlo caer. Una parte de mi, se sintió orgulloso de ese acto, nos antepuso a su seguridad. Es mi héroe personal, algo que jamás podría ser ni siquiera yo, aunque estas medallas digan lo contrario.

_I think it's not to be _

_Creo__que no podrá ser_

Sherlock es el viento libre que corre de un lado hacia otro, un espíritu indomable que vive al límite y dentro de su palacio mental, del cual seguramente yo no figuro ni como un baúl donde guardará nuestra amistad como un recuerdo, los sentimientos y emociones no son de utilidad, ¿Por qué habría de guardarlas?, siento como mi boca se estira en un intento de sonrisa y cuando me veo al espejo solo veo una mueca amarga.

Siempre amaré a Sherlock no solo como amigo, sino como hombre, siempre estará en un altar para mí y ahí se quedará por el resto de mis días y jamás lo sabrá. Me costó tanto aceptarlo pero cuando lo hice me resigné.

___What will become of my dear friend? _

_¿Qué pasará con __mi querido__amigo?_

Pero no puedo mentirme, tengo pánico de lo que hará ahora que no me tenga junto a él, muchas ocasiones fui el cable para conectarlo con este mundo, el ancla para mantenerlo quieto y no dejar que fuera arrastrado por sus imprudencias, la luz para guiarlo en sus momentos más oscuros y quien le proveía todo lo del mundo material y real que muchas veces olvidó. Afortunadamente nunca fui una de esas cosas. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora con él,

Una voz en mi interior con regusto amargo me recordó que pudo sobrevivir muchos años antes solo y sin mí, lo volverá a hacer porque quizás siempre ha sido necesario para mí, pero para él yo nunca lo he sido. Solo puedo pensar y rogar a dios porque envíe otro ángel de la guarda para protegerlo, ya que mi tiempo a su lado acabó ahora debo velar por otra persona, no dudo que de vez en cuando iré a visitarlo y si ya hay alguien ocupando mi espacio no podré evitar sentir celos de esa persona.

En fin, la hora llegó es tiempo de salir, enfrentar y cumplir mi palabra dada a la mujer que me ha aceptado con todos mis demonios internos y todos los grandes o pequeños defectos y virtudes que pueda tener. Y por eso siempre estaré agradecido con ella, procuraré hacerla feliz con todas la fuerzas que puedan quedarme.

___Where will his actions lead us then? _

_¿A dónde__ nos llevará entonces __sus acciones?__  
_

Por fin me encaminé de nuevo al pilar hacia donde había dejado a Mycroft y a Sherlock pero ya no estaban ahí, me rasqué la cabeza contrariado, eso significa que tendría que salir pero aun no me siento preparado para enfrentar a todo el mundo que ya deberá estar llegando en cuestión de minutos, desafortunadamente no hay remedio, así que camino como se me enseñó en la milicia y comienzo a avanzar.

Lo primero que hago antes de dar un paso fuera de la iglesia es colocarme la gorra de plato para que no pudiera deslumbrarme el sol, que al parecer este día quiso alegrarnos con su presencia, algo raro en esta temporada de lluvias, las cuales siguen día sí, y día también. Pero aquí estaba con todo su esplendor.

Cuando finalmente salgo veo ya varios autos estacionándose, de nuevo las ganas de salir corriendo me asaltan pero inhalo profundamente y prosigo mi camino para llegar hasta la Sra. Hudson quien al verme sonríe de forma maternal.

—John querido, pero mira qué guapo te vez, Mary se quedará impresionada al verte.

—No cabe duda que el uniforme militar hace milagros—. Esa fue la sargento Donovan que viene acompañada de Anderson, finalmente este se decidió separar de su esposa y darle su lugar a Sally, lo que me alegra por ella, logro entenderla un poco, a veces es imposible no enamorarse de la persona equivocada, pero para ella si hubo una buena oportunidad y no la desperdició. Le sonrío, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para aceptar su cumplido.

La Sra. Hudson se cuelga de mi brazo y me arrastra hasta la entrada de la iglesia.

—¡Oh querido! no sabes cómo me hicieron de feliz cuando me dijeron que se casarían en la Iglesia de San Juan Bautista y más me alegra que me hayas pedido que camine contigo al altar, podré recordar viejos tiempos, cuando yo hice lo mismo, aunque estos no duraran tanto tiempo…— una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y yo la miré sorprendido.

—Señora Hudson… — quise decirle algo pero me interrumpió.

—No hagas caso mi querido niño, solo que me pongo un poco nostálgica, algo que es cuestión de los años. Te aseguro que tú y Mary serán felices muchos, muchos años.

—Gracias Sra. Hudson… sus palabras me alientan— y le di un beso en la frente como si fuera mi madre. Mis padres hace mucho tiempo que no estaban en este mundo así que estos se han convertido en mi familia ya que mi único pariente vivo es Harry pero de nuevo esta en una clínica de rehabilitación por su última recaída. En su representación vendrá Clara, la santa, porque de verdad eso es tener amor a otro ser humano que una y otra vez falla.

Evito sonreír, ya que no dudo que yo haría lo mismo con Sherlock y sus adicciones por las drogas, pero afortunadamente lo tiene superado y confío plenamente en él para que no vuelva a ingerirlas.

___Although I'd like to join the crowd _

_Aunque me__gustaría sumarme a la multitud_

Giré hacia un costado de la iglesia y ahí al lado izquierdo de la entrada estaba Sherlock y Mycroft, estaban rodeándolo, Molly, Lestrade y ahora que lo había visto la Sra. Hudson también se dirigía hacia él. No cabe duda que mi amado amigo, es un sol y los demás unos mirasoles que seguimos su movimiento, pero a partir de este día para mí ya no será así. Veo como los demás invitados principalmente mujeres lo miran con admiración y no lejos de deseo, así siempre ha sido mi amigo. Me quedo inmóvil cuando veo aparecer la limusina que trae seguramente a Mary, olvido como respirar por unos instantes y luego me inclino porque comienzo a hiperventilar.

Molly, es quien se me acerca y me pregunta. ¿Estás bien John?

—Si, Molly estoy bien, solo me acaba de dar un ataque de nervios, pero ya los controlo no te preocupes. Fiuuuu. No lo había notado estás hermosa.

Y verdaderamente lo estaba con ese vestido largo strapless de color salmón y ese peinado alto, pero fue doloroso saber que se había arreglado así no por mi boda sino para impresionar a Sherlock, ella al igual que yo gira alrededor de él y espero que algún día Sherlock baje la mirada para verla.

—Basta John, tu eres la estrella aquí, mira que el uniforme militar te hace ver muy atractivo, seguramente Mary no podrá quitarte al mirada de encima—, me dijo con coquetería al a vez que me acomoda las insignias y las pocas arrugas que podría tener, acomoda finalmente la banda que cruza mi hombro izquierdo y le agradezco con una sonrisa.

_In their enthusiastic cloud _

_En__su__nub__e__fantástica_

La Sra. Hudson se adelanta para tomarme del brazo y me lleva directamente hasta la puerta para comenzar a formar el cortejo nupcial, yo le sonrío cuando le veo una mirada preocupada, creo que todo mundo notó mi ataque de pánico.

Ahora Sherlock camina hasta colocarse detrás de mí puedo percibir su aroma tan único, tan natural de bosques, viento, lluvia y sol.

En ese momento para distraerme de los nervios ya casi imposibles en mí, lo noto en mis manos que sudan copiosamente a lo cual yo solo atino a abrir y cerrar mis puños, por lo tanto comienzo a imaginarme como será su palacio mental, seguramente tendrás mas de cien habitaciones, cada una ocupada con conocimientos, no dudo que se verán como un cuarto lleno de libros del piso al techo, sobre química, edafología, ciencias forenses entre otras.

Tendría también un gran jardín que admirar lleno de árboles frondosos y un gran lago natural. Un balcón para ver los atardeceres que seguramente serán hermosos. Y la habitación principal en ese palacio será la de Sherlock donde estará en una especie de biblioteca ordenada sentado sobre gran sillón muy cómodo, enfrente de la chimenea, una mesa para licores y tapetes multicolores. A sus pies un perro, sonrío sin quererlo al imaginármelo como un buldog manchado, que seguramente será muy obediente. Dudo que le pusiera nombre, seguramente lo llamaría por perro.

Como me hubiese gustado ser parte de ese cuadro. Doy un último suspiro, cuando la Sra. Hudson me jala delicadamente del brazo, el sacerdote ya está en el altar y se escucha la marcha nupcial, es el comienzo del fin de una vida y el principio de otra.

_Try as I may, it doesn't last _

_Por más que trate, no funciona_

Quise quedarme dentro de su vida, pero siempre me sentí un intruso dentro de ese palacio, así que no me quedaba otra que salir y conseguirme mi propio palacio, en mi caso una familia, donde yo seré el rey y soberano, teniendo a mi lado a una reina y seguramente en un par de año a mi primer príncipe.

La caminata hasta el altar fue más corta de lo que hubiese deseado. Cuando finalmente la Sra. Hudson se paró debajo de los escalones para dejarme tomar mi lugar no pude evitar volver a besarla en la frente agradeciéndole en un susurro su compañía durante todo este tiempo. Ella se limpió una lágrima y le sonreí amablemente. Me coloqué a un lado del altar, el sacerdote ya estaba ahí junto a mí.

Me tomó todas mis fuerzas no girarme y mirar a Sherlock si lo hacía no podría seguir adelante a pesar de sentir su mirada todo el tiempo en mi nuca, así que miré hacia donde venía Mary, del brazo de Lestrade, el fungió como su padrino, al igual que yo, ella ya no tenía padres y en este caso su hermana no podía entregarla, nos parecemos en tantas cosas.

Mi rostro no pudo evitar traslucir lo hermosa y sorprendemente bella que estaba con ese traje de novia, de un blanco exquisito, su ramo de lirios y alcatraces blancos, el velo blanco que llevaba, estaba sorprendente. Lestrade me la entregó y le di las gracias con un asentamiento de cabeza. Nos sonreímos uno al otro.

Comenzó la ceremonia…

_And will we ever end up together? _

_¿Y__ nunca vamos a acabar juntos?_

Alguna vez me atreví a soñar con un futuro junto a Sherlock, ahora ese sueño se desvanecía conforme el sacerdote estaba oficiando la boda de Mary y mía. Me forcé a concentrarme en el altar de la iglesia, era tan hermoso con el vitral de la figura del bautista que permitía pasar los rayos de sol distorsionándolos en un arcoíris de colores, hacia el rostro de Mary, la miré de reojo, para forzarme a pensar que únicamente teníamos que existir ella y yo, de lo contrario podría hacer una tontería y no deseaba nada de eso.

Mi único propósito de ahora en adelante será imaginarme envejeciendo al lado de Mary, pasando nuestros años juntos, criando a nuestros hijos, desarrollando toda esa camaradería que existe en los matrimonios, de amigos, amantes y esposos.

En mi cabeza solo debe existir ella, únicamente ella, nadie más. Un suspiro involuntario brotó de mi pecho cuando el sacerdote se acercó a nosotros, ya era hora, nos colocamos uno frente al otro, finalmente retiré el velo de su rostro, estaba radiante. El sacerdote comenzó con su siempre letanía de si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

En la puerta de la iglesia se perfiló una figura femenina que hizo ruido con sus tacones al caminar, inconscientemente todo mundo giró para verla, Mary y yo no pudimos evitarlo, hicimos lo mismo, para mi sorpresa era Irene Adler quien venía vestida elegantemente como solo ella podía hacerlo, pero por el momento no me interesó, tenía su mirada fija en mi dirección, pero su perfectamente que no era a mi quien dirigía su vista sino a Sherlock, algo más a sumar a mi lista, del porque nunca estaría con él.

Todo volvió a la normalidad en cuanto ella se sentó, del lado de mis invitados, vaya descaro, Mary se me quedó mirando preguntándome con sus ojos, si debía temer algo, yo moví negativamente la cabeza y le sonreí para darle seguridad, ella la devolvió y volvimos nuestra atención en el sacerdote.

Era hora de nuestros votos matrimoniales…

_No, I think not, it's never to become _

_No__, no l__o creo, eso nunca pasara_

Sentí la presencia de Sherlock más cerca de mí que en todo momento, su aroma me envolvía, cerré mis ojos por un momento y mis pensamientos me transportaron hasta el escenario idílico y subrrealista estaba en la misma posición pero quien estaba frente a mí no era Mary, sino Sherlock, vestido en uno de sus perfectos trajes, con una pajarita adornando su cuello, sus rulos perfectamente peinados y acomodados con gomina, mirándome como si fuera lo único en el mundo, sonriéndome. Sentí un gran nudo en mi garganta, no me permitía respirar, la voz de Sherlock se transformó en la de Mary devolviéndome a la realidad.

El sacerdote también llamó mi atención, sentí como mis lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por las esquinas de mi ojos, no cerré los ojos, porque inevitablemente se derramarían y no quería eso, no aquí, no delante de todo mundo, menos de Mary. Así que me forcé a pasar el nudo, aclarándome la garganta y comencé a decir mis votos.

—Cuando te conocí Mary en esa banca del parque de los Regentes, nunca imaginé que llegaría este día, al menos no inmediatamente, pero si puedo decirte con seguridad que arribaste en mi vida cuando más perdido y solo me encontraba. El que tú estuvieras en ella me volvió a dar la confianza que necesitaba y el ancla para sentirme seguro, algo que necesitaba. Siempre admiré y admiraré en ti, tu confianza, tu tenacidad, tu ternura que veré reflejada en nuestros hijos y nuestra vida diaria. De ahora en adelante serás Mary Watson y agradezco a Dios te haya puesto en mi camino porque siempre serás ese faro en medio del mar que me indicará donde esta mi hogar y me hará llegar siempre sano y salvo a éste para poder estar junto a ti, por lo que me reste de vida. Por lo tanto Mary te acepto como mi esposa, mi amiga y mi amante, tanto en las buenas y las malas hasta que así se decida.

Vaya para alguien que había hecho sus votos matrimoniales en una servilleta la noche anterior y que no recordaba, salieron bien dichos, los ojos de Mary reflejaban alegría y esta hizo eco en mí, le sonreí con ganas. Ahora fue el turno de ella en recitar sus votos.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez John Watson no puede evitar pensar en lo triste que te veías ese día ahí sentado en el parque, mirando a la nada, así que algo o alguien condujo mis pasos hacia ti, sentándome a tu lado para ofrecerte de mi taza de té, algo por lo cual tu sonreíste amablemente. Eso fue el principio de todo, con el pasar de una semana de reuniones contigo y platicas ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, porque me descubriste el ser humano tan lleno de riqueza espiritual, así que no puedo evitar más que decir, la verdad es que cuando me pediste ser tu esposa ya lo esperaba y prácticamente ya tenía preparado mis votos, estos en realidad son fragmentos de una canción que ha sido mi favorita por años.

_Quién es el amor es como una flor que necesita lluvia  
Para lavar el sentimiento de dolor  
Que a veces puede conducir a encadenarnos al miedo  
Eres tu él que caminará conmigo en el jardín de las estrellas  
El universo y las galaxias._

En esta vida ya has tenido suficiente del dolor  
Y no quiero que sientas vergüenza, nunca más 

_Porque de ahora en adelante estaré contigo. _

—John siempre he estado segura de que tu eres esa persona que estaba destinada a mí en esta vida y pasaremos el resto de esta juntos, formando una familia y envejeciendo juntos, no necesito hacerte más promesas porque no es necesario repetir algo que hice ya hace mucho tiempo. Solo me queda repetir que estaré junto a ti hasta que así se decida.

Las palabras de Mary finalmente lograron que derramara un par de lágrimas ya imposibles de contener, escuché el leve bufido detrás de mí, inevitablemente Sherlock encontraba esto fastidioso, pero me obligué a no tomarle importancia.

El sacerdote pidió el anillo para Mary, extraje una caja de terciopelo rojo de mi saco militar, ahí habían estado desde la semana pasada ya que no quise confiarle a nade esa tarea, además de que era una sorpresa ya que compré uno, sino dos, para ella y para mí, con nuestros nombres grabados, porque quería dejar constancia y un recuerdo permanente para mi, de que pertenecería de ahora en adelante a alguien. Ambos círculos de oro blanco relucían en toda su capacidad, se los mostré al párroco y los bendijo. Ahora Mary era quien estaba a punto de llorar cuando tomó el anillo más grande y me lo colocó.

Hice lo mismo pero antes de que soltara su mano, la lleve a mis labios y besé el anillo ya colocado en su dedo, era la confirmación de mi juramente y promesa de siempre honrarla con mi fidelidad y amor.

El sacerdote pronunció las palabras finales…

—Los declaro marido y mujer, damas y caballeros les presentó al Sr. y la Sra. Watson. Que lo que Dios a unido, no los separe el hombre…. Puede besar a su hora esposa.

Y vaya que lo hicimos, nos besamos ambos derramando lagrimas, pero nos mantuvimos unidos, Mary cubriéndonos con su velo por unos breves momentos, porque no deseábamos que nos vieran así, Mary seguramente de alegría yo porque definitivamente le estaba diciendo adiós a mí pasada vida. Cuando nos tranquilizamos, nos dejamos de besar y juntamos nuestras frentes.

Los chiflidos no se hicieron esperar y las bromas, nuestros amigos que estaban alegres y nosotros también o al menos me esforcé por estarlo.

___For I am not the one._

_Porque yo__no soy__el indicado._

Salimos de la iglesia para que nos recibiera una lluvia de pétalos. Familiares y amigos comenzaron a felicitarnos y abrazarnos. Busque inconscientemente a Sherlock, pero no lo vi por ningún lado, solté el aire que no pensaba estaba reteniendo. Partimos hacia el salón de recepciones, el cual estaba a las orillas de Londres, todos los invitados se acomodaron para ser llevados por otros y el desfile de autos, que encabezábamos Mary y yo, nuestra limusina se desvió hacia el centro para hacer nuestras respectivas fotos antes de que todo el ajetreo nos dejara impresentables.

Pasamos al menos una hora en el estudio, en el que nos reíamos a carcajadas de algunas poses ridículas que ambos hacíamos, por supuesto sacando de quicio al fotógrafo que juro escuché decir por fin cuando terminó de sacar a última toma.

Nos dirigimos a la recepción, ni Mary ni yo hablábamos, ella solo se apoyaba en mi hombro mientras nuestras manos estaban unidas. Cuando arribamos ya la mayoría estaba ahí, incluido Sherlock. De pronto me pesó demasiado el haberle pedido que fuera el padrino, no sabía que iba a decir en el brindis, incluso pensé que sería mejor saltarnos esa parte.

Lestrade empezó por ser el padrino de Mary, lo hizo muy bien. Cuando llegó el turno de Sherlock le puse toda mi atención, no tenía los lentes oscuros así que no pude dejar de notar sus ojos aun hinchados, nunca había visto que la falta de sueño le provocara eso. Cuando alzó su copa comenzó a recitar algo que no entendía nada porque estaba en latín.

_Zhunn, a chara_

_A chuisle mo chroí! _

_A mhuirnín dílis! _

_Nár lagaí Dia do lámh! _

_A Tá onóir ag an aois agus uaisle ag an óige. _

_Tá mé buíoch díot as do chúnamh_

_Slán go fóill!_

El único que pareció comprender fue Mycroft. Pero finalmente Sherlock se compadeció del resto de nosotros los mortales y nos explicó que era una especie de oración y hechizo que los antiguos celtas realizaban cuando una pareja se unía en matrimonio como Mary y yo, así que finalmente no era latín sino céltico.

—Damas y caballeros, conocí a John Watson cuando recién regresó de Afganistán y desde el primer momento que lo vi, supe que sería una persona importante en mi vida, la convivencia diaria me hizo darme cuenta que es una persona leal, con un alto sentido del honor y ante todo de la amistad, hasta ese momento jamás tuve un amigo, pero él, puede decir a ciencia cierta que lo considero, así—. Se giró hacia mí, clavando su mirada en la mía.

—John eres un hombre lleno de virtudes que jamás has notado tu mismo eso es una gran desgracia, pero al parecer tu ahora esposa si los notó, sino, no te hubiera dado el sí cuando le pediste se casara contigo—. Al parecer le estaba costando trabajo decir esto, ya que se silenció unos instantes antes de proseguir. Su vista se desvió hacia Mary. —Solo puedo decirte Mary Morstan, bueno ahora Watson que eres una mujer muy afortunada por tener a tu lado a un hombre integro, que al hacerte la promesa que te hizo, la cumplirá hasta que sus fuerzas lo abandonen, bueno… al menos hasta que la muerte los separe. Sin más señores les conmino a realizar el brindis. Por los novios.

Todos corearon… —¡Por los novios!

El baile comenzó y nosotros salimos a inaugurarlo, danzamos tranquilamente y sonriendo, Mary hablaba y hablaba, intenté ponerle varias veces atención pero fue inevitable ya que me distraía demasiado el que Sherlock estuviera bailando con Irene, se veían como una pajera sensacional. Era inevitable verlos, ambos tan atractivos, entonces vi la verdad única ante mis ojos, Sherlock necesitaba a alguien ella debería ser quien estuviera a su lado, era la única que podría seguirle a su velocidad intelectual y seguramente también en aventuras.

Por fin entendí y comprendí todo, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y ser amigos por un corto tiempo, solo fui alguien de paso en su vida y agradecía por ese tiempo. Ahora era momento de seguir cada quien por su cuenta. Yo solo soy un simple ser humano jamás debería aspirar a alcanzar a un ser tan extraordinario como lo es Sherlock.

Abracé más fuertemente a Mary y me acomodé en su hombro para susurrarle.

—Te amo… —alzó la vista sorprendida.

—Nunca me lo habías dicho, se suponía que lo dirías más adelante cuando estuvieras seguro totalmente.

—Pues ahora ya lo estoy, mi querida Mary.

Sonrió feliz y nos dimos un beso sellando nuestro compromiso para la vida en pareja que iniciábamos. En mi fuero interno dije…. Adiós para siempre Sherlock.

FIN

EPILOGO

La fiesta continuó, mientras tanto Sherlock estaba fuera de las carpas fumando, se había quitado la corbata del frac, definitivo jamás volvería a usar algo como eso, bueno, no estaría tan seguro de eso, pero no era momento de imaginar, solo de constatar hechos.

John, su querido John estaba ya casado con ese patético espécimen femenino, vaya con sus gustos de John, al menos pensaría que todo el tiempo viviendo juntos debió influir algo en él. Lamentablemente se le pegó la rebeldía y necedad.

Tuvo que tragarse toda su furia, viéndolo como se casaba con esa insulsa de Mary Morstan, incluso invitó a Irene, para ver si podía hacerlo reaccionar en última hora, pero no, no sirvió de nada, que remedio hora de pasar al plan F, ya que al parecer ninguno anterior sirvió.

El plan D, había sido cansarlo un día antes de la boda para que dejara plantada a la novia, pero no, ni siquiera durmió, algo que llamó mucho su atención. El E fue el Frac que no uso y le había comprado, solo en balde lo envenenó para sufriera una crisis de presión alta y tampoco se casara o al menos suspendiera la boda, así tendría tiempo para seguir trabajando en conseguir que por fin aceptara lo que sentía por él, pero no, todo salió mal. Botó el cigarro, enojado.

—Sherlock eso es de muy mala educación— le recriminó Mycroft.

—Oh Mycroft piérdete por ahí, es más vete a comer otro pedazo de pastel de bodas, creo que no tuviste los suficientes.

Su hermano mayor no le hizo caso, sabía cómo estaba sintiéndose su hermano. —Deberías habérselo dicho en cuanto llegaste. No hubiese sido difícil, solo era cuestión de decir la verdad por una vez en tu vida Sherlock. Todo este tiempo lejos solo hizo que lo extrañaras más.

—Como si no lo supiera, se suponía que tenía que deshacerme de esa noviecita idiota, pero la perra salió más lista de lo que esperaba, por más artimañas que hice para alejarla de John, solo salieron al revés, se unieron más—. Sherlock apretó los dientes disgustado.

—Cuando alguien ama de verdad a una persona debe luchar por ella hasta el final, en el amor y la guerra todo se vale Sherlock se te olvidó practicar esa premisa—. Apuntó Mycroft mientras sacaba su cigarrera plateada y le ofrecía otro a su hermano menor, quien lo agarró sin más. Encendió el suyo y luego le pasó el encendedor al otro.

Pasaron cinco minutos más y comenzaron a caminar por el jardín que rodeaba las carpas, se detuvieron y se sentaron en una banca que daba su vista hacia donde se desarrollaba la fiesta.

—Debes entender Sherlock que el altar que ocupas en el corazón de John jamás nadie te lo arrebatara, siempre serás venerado e intocable para él, eso debe darte seguridad.

—Y a mí de que me sirve estar en la vida de John parado sobre un pedestal o un maldito altar, si lo que desearía es tener esta misma noche entre mis brazos a John, en lugar de eso, el tendrá en sus brazos a esa—. El enojo de Sherlock cada momento que pasaba era más notorio.

—Tranquilízate Sherlock, el seguirá siendo tu amigo, no debes echar a perder eso, todo a su tiempo, además no sabes que ocurrirá, no puedes ver el futuro, ahí puede haber divorcios—. Sugirió como si nada Mycroft, pero listo para sacar una hipodérmica con un tranquilizante, la había traído por las dudas si es que Sherlock no lograba dominarse del todo.

—Para mi malestar la Srita. Morstan, tiene un alto grado de fidelidad y difícilmente podría llegar a engañarlo, así que me he decantado por otros métodos.

—Sra. Watson— corrigió Mycroft pero Sherlock no hizo caso. —No se te ocurra seducir a John.

—Claro que no lo seduciré Mycroft, jamás le haría eso—. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y miró hacia la carpa.

—Pero tienes razón al decir que puede haber divorcio…— se calló momentáneamente mirando fijamente a la pareja de novios para agregar tras unos segundos —Pero también viudez.

Sin más sonrió de manera intrigante, mientras su hermano se giraba a verlo sorprendido. Definitivamente Sherlock jamás sería el mismo de antes después de haber acabado con la red de Moriarty.

No le quedaba nada más que apoyar a su hermano. Al menos si deseaba que no cometiera una gran tontería, tendría que mandar a vigilar a Mary Watson, para evitarle algún percance, su hermano más que de sobra tenía recursos para asesinar a alguien sin dejar evidencias, debería también mantenerlo vigilado, definitivamente esa amistad o mejor dicho amor tan mal entendido como lo tenía Sherlock le causaría más trabajo que cuidar del país y de la reina.

Sus padres los echaron a perder al darles siempre todo lo que deseaban pero no había manera de retroceder el tiempo, solo intentar que todo fuera lo menos dañino posible para las partes involucradas, ya que un Holmes siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Miró su cigarrillo se había terminado y al igual que Sherlock lo tiró al pasto, sonriendo enigmáticamente, mientras veía hacia la carpa.

AHORA SI… FIN

SIGNIFICADO DEL POEMA QUE EN REALIDAD NO ES CELTICO SINO GALES ANTIGUO ADEMAS QUE ZHUNN ES GONDOLIANO ANTIGUO Y FUE TOMADO DEL FIC DE NANA CAPTIVE HEART Y CON ALGUNAS MODIFICACIONES MIAS.

_Querido John_

_Oh latido de mi corazón_

_Oh verdadera dulzura mía_

_No debilite Dios tu mano_

_Porque la Edad tiene Honor y la Juventud, Nobleza, así éramos juntos._

_Por eso estoy agradecido por tu ayuda, pero tengo que decirte..._

_¡ Adiós por ahora !_

DEL PSEUDOPOEMA DE MARY ES DE UNA CANCIÓN TITULADA ARE YOU THE ONE? DE LA BANDA WITHIN TEMPTATION. AL IGUAL HICE MODIFICACIONES.

Quejas y tomatazos pues en comentarios por favor…

Atentamente

_ITSASO ADHARA_

_Pd. Cualquier error ortográfico, redacción y demás, pues es mi culpa absolutamente, ya saben que no tengo suerte con las betas… _


End file.
